The Harm A Little Mistletoe Can Do
by Bringyourownidol
Summary: Someone, or rather, two identical redhaired someones, had stupidly hung mistletoe above the big oak doors of the great hall...who will find themselves caught under it? And what kind of trouble are they in for? A little Christmas Fun! Now Complete!
1. Good Mistletoe?

Hey- this is just something to get you guys into the Christmas Spirit. This idea was originally going to be a one-shot but I made it into a short story instead! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither the characters, the setting, nor the mistletoe are mine. But this silly story that combines all three is!

* * *

Someone, or, rather, two identical red haired someones, had stupidly hung mistletoe above the oak doors of the great hall of Hogwarts. It was exactly a week before the holidays were to begin, and a Monday morning no less, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the queue- yes- the queue to get into the great hall for breakfast.

"Whasss-goin-on" Ron yawned

"We usually don't have to queue for breakfast" Hermione said huffily, trying to peer around the shoulders of some older students in front of them.

"Dunno" Harry shrugged.

Harry bumped into Neville who looked extremely flustered and out of breath.

"Hey Neville what's going on?"

"Oh, hey Harry, Someone's stuck mistletoe on top of the doors to the great hall."

"So?" Ron said, "I'm sure Dumbledore could get it down"

"That's just it" Neville added in a frightened sort of voice

"Dumbledore isn't here and whoevers done it has used a wicked sticking charm."

At this point there was a surge in the crowd as more people came up from their house dormitories.

Harry heard Hermione sniff and return to her book.

"Hermione, how can read in a queue, and at a time like this?" Ron asked, exasperatingly as he stretched his neck to see what was going on by the doors.

"This may surprise you, Ronald, but a twig with some leaves and berries on isn't half as interesting as Reverse Incantos so if you don't mind…." she trailed off- propping the book up on her elbows.

"But, 'Mione, this is _magical mistletoe _we're talking about. If two people walk under it at the same time they are forced- through magic- to you know…" Ron suddenly turned red as Hermione looked up from her book

"Snog." a voice finished. Ginny had just siddled up next to them.

"I saw Lavender and Michael Cromer get caught under it together a few moments before you lot arrived. So now everyone's being extra careful not to walk in at the same time as anyone else."

Harry couldn't help noticing the amusement twinkling in Ginny's eyes.

He had to admit the situation was pretty funny- although it would be funnier on a full stomach. As if to prove his point Ron's stomach just grumbled loudly.

The group had reached the area in front of the doors where students had formed an almost perfect semicircle around the doors, everyone watching and waiting to see who would walk in next.

Just then a very pale and nervous looking Neville Longbottom emerged from the crowd, or was pushed forward, from the looks of it, by Seamus Finnigan and approached the doors trepidatiously.

Neville was directly below the mistletoe and had just breathed an audible sigh of relief and looked smugly over his shoulder at everyone when Luna Lovegood wandered dreamily out fo the great hall and in an instant….

SMACK

The two had been pulled almost magnetically towards each other as though controlled by imaginary strings.

When they had kissed the force pulling them together broke and they fell apart.

The crowd laughed and some of the boys cat-called.

If possible, Neville looked even paler than before, Luna on the other hand stood up and wiped the creases from her robes as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Smiling, Harry caught Ron's eye and began to laugh.

Oh, if only they knew what harm a little mistletoe can do.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I have the whole story so if you leave me a review I will post the next chapter really soon (like tomorrow).

xxx-Bexie1217


	2. Bad Mistletoe!

Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm updating as promised and if I get more reviews I will update again tomorrow. I realised not much happened in the last chapter so this chappie has a bit more _plot_ to it. hehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Several more people had managed to sidle their way into the hall without getting caught under the mistletoe when Harry, Ron, and Ginny heard a book cover slam behind them. 

"Oh, this is just so silly, you guys." Hermione was looking at them,

"I mean its only a little plant. Besides from the sound of it, mistletoe must have some sort power similar to a love potions and those are often imprecise. Professor McGonagall told me so last year."

"But Hermione, you can't be serious, I mean…what if you had to sn-" Ron began

"I won't have to snog anyone. I'm sure the mistletoe just acts to enhance or enlarge any pre-existing emotions, it couldn't have the power to create entirely new ones."

And with that Hermione tucked the large volume under her arm and marched determinately towards the doors just as another figure emerged from the crowd.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh my god, Harry look who's walking towards Hermione!"

Harry looked up to see a annoyingy familiar figure, standing arrogantly erect, and striding purposely towards the doors of the great hall.

"MALFOY!" Ron screamed.

Indeed Draco Malfoy had arrived in front of the great hall from the Slytherin Common Rooms and instead of waiting to see what everyone was doing waiting outside the great hall he pushed through the crowd and walked straight inside, smirking, and reached the doors at the exact same time as Hermione.

Everyone watched in silence as the two approached the door- unaware the other was there.

Both Harry and Ginny regarded Ron nervously. Harry was relieved to see that he looked rather hopeful, he started, "Maybe they won't go through at exactly the same ti-aaaaahh"

Hermione and Malfoy had reached the doors when, suddenly, as though pulled by invisible wires they were dragged towards each other.

"I can't look! Poor Hermione!" Ginny said.

Harry privately agreed.

Hermione felt herself being pulled towards her left. She looked up in surprise to see Draco Malfoy walking towards her. Only, he wasn't walking towards her, he was being pulled towards her, and she, she was being pulled towards him! Which could only mean one thing….

"Uh oh!" was all Hermione had time to whisper before she found her lips pressed against Draco Malfoy's mouth.

His lips were warm, not cold, as she might have expected. She looked with fear at his eyes- expecting to see derision. But the power of the spell had caught him off guard.

He too was looking at her with a fear she had rarely ever seen on his face before. Fear softened his features, brought humanity to those steely blue eyes of his and brought compassion to his kiss.

Hermione's mouth was slightly opened from her breathed "Uh oh!" and Draco's tongue slid between her opened lips unexpectedly. It flited into her mouth for a second, barely touching the tip of her own, tantalizing her, sending chills down her spine and thrilling her completely.

But scaring her none the less.

The entire crowd was watching them. No one could turn their eyes away. To Harry and Ginny it seemed as though the moment when Hermione's and Malfoy's lips touched lasted ages.

Neither dared look at Ron now.

"I'll kill him" Ron growled. " I'll kill that-" and Ron went off on a two minute tirade using language that would certainly have caused Mrs. Weasley to box his ears until Christmas.

Hermione opened her eyes, she didn't remember ever closing them. Draco opened his eyes next and Hermione swore she saw him blush slightly as he stumbled away from her.

Then it was over. His features hardened in disgust.

"Ugh..filthy mudblood" he said, so everyone could hear.

"What's your problem? You can' just jump me because you could get anyone else to do the job!"

"Malfioy don't be such an idiot! Its magical mistletoe and if you had been paying attention you wouldn't have walked under it at the same time as me. But no- you were being too smarmy to pay any attention- I'm not surprised that you didn't see where you were going-it's hard to see anything when yourego precedes you into every room you enter!" Hermione screamed, unwanted tears flooding her eyes.

With that Hermione stormed off. Draco wiped his mouth with his sleeve, spat to the side and walked into the great hall mumblingly audibly about 'contamination'.

Ginny ran off to find Hermione.

Harry caught Ron's eye again.

This time neither of them were laughing.

* * *

Okay, so I hoped you liked it! Please Review. Christmas is in Four Days- Hoorah! 

xxx-Bexie1217


	3. Mistlewoe!

Hi Everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews- I hope you like this next chapter- I'm updating as promised! Enjoy!

* * *

By lunchtime an extremely irritable Filch had been dispatched by Professor McGonagall to allow students to enter the dining hall one by one until the perturbing plant could be removed. 

All of Professor's Flitwick's classes had been cancelled so that he might be able to find a way to remove the mistletoe. Only, every time he tried to do so, his spell bounced off of it and his face became covered with red lipstick marks. The professor looked somewhat sheepish as he rubbed at the red marks on his face with his handkerchief and positively blushed when George asked him if he had been having a good day.

Hermione was still no where to be seen.

"I cannot believe that git Malfoy" Ron spat angrily as he speared his second serving of beef roast at lunch.

"Just wait, Harry, just you wait till I-"

"I'm waiting" Harry sighed under his breath just as Ginny sat down next to them.

Ron had been bashing Malfoy all morning and although Harry fully agreed with him on the finer points of his argument, after the third straight hour the topic of Malfoy was becoming altogether rather tiresome.

"I've just been to see Hermione" Ginny sighed, as she helped herself to some food.

"How is she?" Ron asked "Is she in the hospital wing?"

"Ron," Ginny snickered, "They don't send people to the hospital wing just because they have been snogged by someone."

Harry looked up at Ginny and they both turned away quickly so Ron wouldn't see them blush. Harry thought just how many people people would be in the hospital wing if that was true.

"Yeah, but if you were snogged by Malfoy, then…" Harry and Ginny both blocked out the rest of Ron's tirade.

"She's still really upset though," said Ginny, her face drooping noticeably.

"I couldn't convince her to come down for lunch. And she didn't have breakfast either." She added as the bell for afternoon classes rang.

* * *

Hermione was pacing the floor of her dormitory for probably the hundredth time since breakfast. She just couldn't sit still. She didn't know what to do with herself. Ginny had come by inbetween every morning class but Hermione wouldn't let her in, even though she pleaded at the door for Hermione to talk to her. 

Hermione supposed that Ginny thought she was upset about Malfoy kissing her. And she was annoyed about that- but that wasn't really what had upset her.

Hermione threw herself down on her bed and stared up at the canopy made of burgundy fabric.

The mistletoe had forced Malfoy and her to kiss but Hermione was pretty sure that it hadn't forced Malfoy to stick his tongue into her mouth.

_Why did he do it? He hates me!_

But Hermione couldn't forget how, how…how sweet, yes, and compassionate, and, yes, and even passionate Malfoy had looked when they were staring into each other's eyes.

No one else knew. Everyone had seen them kiss but no own else had seen the subtle flick with which Malfoy had propelled his tounge into her mouth, changing their relationship, albeit one of animosity and hatred, forever.

Her own words from earlier that morning came back to haunt her:

_I'm sure the mistletoe just acts to enhance or enlarge any pre-existing emotions, it doesn't have the power to create entirely new ones._

She knew she wasn't wrong. Right afterwards she had looked up in her notes and simple love potions and charms like the one she was _sure_ gave the mistletoe its power worked off of pre-existing emotions, no matter how repressed.

She pushed thoughts like that out of her head.

"But Malfoy hates me and I hate him!" Hermione said aloud in order to make sense of the entire situation.

That was what was _really _bothering her. That was why nothing Ginny could say could help her; after that kiss, that amazing kiss, Malfoy had pulled away with superiority, with disgust, with hatred.

Hermione heard the bell for afternoon classes ring in the distance and began to pace the floor again.

There was no use going to class today, only to hear catcalls, and spend the entire time wondering…wondering about that kiss, and about the ever-increasingly mysterious nature of that boy, that boy who she felt she had met for the very first time under the mistletoe.

* * *

Okay, so I know nothing much happened in this chappie but I promise the next one will be really _action-packed_, hint, hint. 

I hope you liked it though, leave me a little note to let me know, as always,

xxx-Bexie1217


	4. Mistleblows

Hi Everyone, are you getting into the christmas mood yet? I am. I finished my christmas shopping today (yay me!) and it was crazy at the mall. I almost got run over by this ultra trendy woman, geez! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter its action-packed as promised!

* * *

By dinner time a furious Professor Snape was threatening to give detentions out to anyone in the castle caught kissing, wether mistletoe-induced or not. Lee Jordan could be found shouting at anyone who would listen about what a git Snape was, (he had been caught earlier that afternoon giving Angelina Johnson a peck on the cheek and now had a week's worth of detention to fulfil) and Professor Flitwick was in disgrace and refused to leave his office. Inside the sound of bottles clinking together could be heard as well as a very old grammaphone playing a jazzed up version of "Santa Can You Hear Me". 

Ginny had finally persuaded Hermione to come out of her room.

Hermione walked trepidatiously down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room followed by Ginny who was presumably pushing her the entire way down.

Harry and Ron both got up when they saw her arrive.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Mione, we were worried about you." said Ron sincerely, and leaning in to give her an extremely quick hug.

"I'm fine. I just needed to sort some things out, that's all." Hermione gave them a small smile.

They all seemed satisfied and soon they were chatting pleasantly as they made their way down to supper in the great hall.

An ever- annoyed Filch was still controlling the entrance to the great hall.

Everyone managed to get inside without further incident except for when they passed Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown they overhead them talking about Hermione

"What's wrong with her?" Parvati said, as she watched Hermione walk past, lead by Ginny on one side and Harry and Ron on the other.

"I suppose she's just upset Malfoy was her first snog, I mean, I wouldn't be if I was her, but…"

At that point Hermione whipped around and walked right up to Lavender and said,

"He was _not_ my first snog, and you would probably be pretty miffed if _your_ enemy stuck their tongue down _your _throat, so don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

Hermione flipped her abundant hair over her shoulder, and fell back in stride with her three friends.

Now it was time for everyone else to be quiet. Ginny and Harry and Ron hadn't known what had really happened between Hermione and Malfoy.

Harry and Ginny exchanged another worried glance and Ron couldn't stop mumbling to himself and clenching and unclenching his fists at his side.

It was therefore unsurprising that as soon as they had left the dining hall and they had come upon Malfoy chatting to some slytherin fifth years that Ron went straight up to him and punched him, hard, in the face.

Maloyfell bak onto the fifth yearsand cursed Ron as he was walking away. Hermione watched, horrified, as Ron stood up again with a gash on his cheek he ran back to Malfoy they began fighting. Harry and Ginny ran up to them and tried prising Ron off of Malfoy. What a bad time for an already angry Snape to arrive on the scene.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter _and_ Mr. Weasley would you kindly desist from trying to rip one of my students limb from limb!"

Hermione tried to explain what was going on but Snape wouldn't listen.

"Miss Granger I can see what is going on here, for myself, so please keep that _overactive_ mouth of yours shut."

Hermione closed her mouth. And blinked back tears at the snickers from the Slytherins who appreciated Snape's double entendre.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, and an extremely red Ron were escorted out of the hall by Snape, presumably to his dungeon office to receive their detentions.

Malfoy, who had been the cause of all this trouble, was, in the mean time, being helped up by some slytherins looking as smug as ever.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

She walked away from the crowded hall and waited until she had whipped around the corner before she began to run.

* * *

Bad Malfoy! Right! Okay, I hope you guys liked that chapter- just wait for the next one- its going to be the last and I will post it on Christmas Eve (tomorrow night!) _if_ you guys review for this one. 

Let me know what you thought, as always,

xxx-Bexie1217


	5. Very Very Good Mistletoe!

Happy Christmas Everyone!

This is the last chapter for this story, thank you to all my reviewers for the great reviews. I didn't gt the chance to respond to them before so now I will do so quickly:

Volleyball Queen: We all know Ron is awesome, Draco is just hotter!

Redlightspin: I'm exactly sure what you meant by your comment but thanks- I think.

Emma-Lee 14: Sorry you were disappointed by the last chapter- but hopefully this one will be a bit more satisfying in terms of the action you were referring to!

Hogwartsgirl52: Thank you for reading this story and reviewing as usual!

ox-Chicklit-xo: Well, here you go- your reviews make me laugh so much!

Obnoxiously Peachy Twit: The puppy eyes worked- here's the chapter you've been waiting for. hehe.

The Future Mrs. Tomhas Andrew Felton: Oh, Draco, definitely knows he liked it! He just doesn't know he knows!

Lilmissgullible: No one knows- hehe-except me-hehe- but you're all about to find out!

x.x.x.xesha.x.x.x: Thank you very much.

The Enchanted Teakettle: I think everyone would like a little magical mistletoe.

Sorry to anyone I left out , I am very thankful for your reviews!

One more thing:

If you are offended by strong language this is just a warning that this chapter contains some.

(Its hard to write certain character's speach without cursing!)

Here's the ending of the story; Enjoy!

* * *

By the students' curfew the entire Gryffindor common room was lamenting Snape's unfair detentions. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were seated around the fireplace imagining what they'd like to say to Snape if they had the chance, and what they'd like to _do _to Malfoy if they had a similar chance. Professor Flitwick had been found in his office, snoring loudly face down on the desk, smelling strongly of Odgen's Old Firewhiskey. And Hermione had disappeared.

Hermione turned into a secluded alcove and slid down the wall until she was sat on the floor, leaning against a large tapestry. She hated Malfoy. She hated his smug grin, she hated his cold eyes, she hated his arrogence, but most of all she hated the fact that ever since this morning she couldn't hate him anymore.

If Hermione hadn't been so busy swathing herself in self-pity she might have heard the footsteps that were approaching.

"You look pathetic Granger" a voice said. And all too familiar voice.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the hallway and into the alcove where Hermione was seated.

"What do you want?" Hermione said, her tears drying on her cheeks and her eyes now squinted in dislike.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh, _you _wanted to ask _me _a question! What about me? I want to ask you a few questions first! Like where do you get off kissing me like that this morning?"

Hermione had gotten up and was know advancing upon Malfoy,

"And I thought you hated me? And then, why'd you call me a mudblood after the kiss _you_ intiated?"

Malfoy regarded the angry female pointing her finger accusatorily into his chest and decided now was certainly _not _the time to tell the truth.

"It was the mistletoe, you prat! Like you said it was magical mistletoe, if I had known you were lurking under it I would have skipped breakfast!"

"Fair enough Malfoy, although you and I both know I wasn't _lurking_ anywhere, but then explain the fact that mistletoe is only one hundred percent effective when pre-existing emotions exist between the people standing under it!"

Okay, so maybe it _was _the time to tell the truth.

"Fine, Granger, Godammit, I don't know why the fuck I kissed you like that, its like when we were ontop of each other something came over me..I felt…"

"Felt what?" Hermione said, her wide eyes boring into him.

"Felt everything I'm not supposed to feel." Draco mumbled.

"D-draco…" Hermione said, giving him a pitying look, she made a sudden movement as though to reach for his hand, then stopped.

"I hate you." he said, lifting his cold eyes to meet hers.

"I hate you, Hermione because your fucking irritate the hell out of me!"

"Ditto." Hermione said cooly.

"So, then we understand each other." Malfoy said with an officious air.

"Perfectly" Hermione said meeting his steely gaze with her warm brown eyes.

She turned to go and then…

"Granger!"

She turned around to find Malfoy standing next to her holding a small plant in his hand..it looked like…it couldn't be…

"Mistletoe." Malfoy said as explaination, smirking.

"Oh, right." Hermione said, returning his smirk.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione roughly by the waist, letting the mistletoe fall to the ground at their feet, and pressing her against his chest.

This time their was no fear in his eyes, but something else: lust.

Hemrione ran one hand through his perfectly combed hair,causing some of it to fall into his face,and the other grasped his neck as she let Draco Malfoy humble her with her first real kiss.

Malfoy's toungue slid into her mouth with the same gentle finesse as it had before, only now the kiss deepened and Hermione responded to him with fervent passion.

When they broke apart Hermione's eyes looked at Malfoy searchingly. He didn't flinch. He didn't wipe his mouth. He didn't even have the urge to insult her.

Then she saw the question in his eyes and nodded.

They would never tell anyone.

Anything more than mistletoe would never exist between them.

It wasn't allowed to.

So it was that Hermione and Malfoy parted and neither looked back as they walked to their respective common rooms, each with nothing gained from their encounter, except for the trace of a smile on their lips.

Hermione would always hate Malfoy and Malfoy would always hate Hermione, only now they understood each other too and if for some reason they should find themselves some more mistletoe to stand under…well, then, that would be perfectly understandable, wouldn't it?

That night two figures crept up to the great hall in shadow and simultaneously pulled their wands out of their robes. At the count of three they said the countercharm that caused the mistletoe to fall to the ground. One figure bent to pick up the few branches and pocketed it. Fred and George turned towards each other and smiled thinking they had caused quite enough trouble that day.

* * *

So, did you like it? Let me know, as always, and Happy Holidays! 

Hope you guys have similar success with misletoe- ; )

xxx-Bexie1217


End file.
